With the increasing proliferation of wireless networks, many businesses are deploying them to facilitate their mobile workforce. Since wireless networks are more prone to unauthorized usage and eavesdropping compared to their wired counterparts, companies require authorized users to present some form of credential to the network in order to gain access. The credentials can be one or more of the following:                A user name/password combination,        A hardware token like SecureID,        Biometric identification like fingerprint.        
The wireless network maintains a database (DB) of valid, authorized users and checks the user's credentials against this database. In other words, the users must be able to prove their identity in order to gain secure access to the network. However, there is another class of users. These are the guests of a corporation (business associates, customers, etc.), visiting a business facility. Such users do not have an account in the DB. Typically, these guests are given a temporary credential that they can use during their visit. This leads to several administrative problems:                The guest account needs to be maintained in the database.        If a hardware token is used, there is a chance that the guest forgets to return it upon leaving. In this case, the token must be revoked.        